The Past is the Present and the Present is Forever
by Lucky Lulu
Summary: What if Harm and Mac met before they did? What if they had a past that connects them together forever?
1. Chapter 1

Harm/ Mac Romance/Drama

Summary: What if Harm and Mac met before they did? What if they had a past that connects them together forever?

AN: this is my first JAG fic

**The Past is the Present and the Present is Forever**

_**Six years ago…**_

Sarah Mackenzie walked along a beach in La Jolla, she was on vacation. She had just finished boot camp and was taking a few weeks off because she went to law school.

It was coming on sunset, and Sarah looked out at the ocean, marveling in its beauty. "Beautiful isn't it?" a voice said from behind

Sarah turned to see where that voice came from "yeah it is"

"Sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean too"

"That's ok, I was lost in thought" she said and sat down on the sand

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"No be my guest I could use some company"

"Here alone?"

"Yeah just taking a new weeks off before I start having no life, well if you call becoming best friends with the take out guys, tired all the time because of late night study and living only on coffee a life"

"I take it you are taking a course?"

"Law school actually starting in a few weeks"

"A lawyer really"

"And what do you want to do?"

"Pilot actually" he paused "so now that we are getting into the deep and meaningful can I interest you in dinner?"

"You can always interest me in dinner, but you need one thing for dinner"

"And what is that"

"To know your dining partner name…I'm Sarah"

"Harm"

"Harm?"

"Short for Harmon don't ask"

"I wasn't about to, but now where is this dinner you promised me"

Harm took Sarah to a local café for dinner "I love it here one of my favorite places to eat I don't know why it just is" he said as they were seated on a veranda for dinner

"I can see why it's a great place the view is amazing"

"So tell me something about you" Harm asked after they ordered their food

"Not mush to tell, my parents split when I was fifteen I lived with my dad until I was eighteen or nineteen then I went and lived with my uncle for a few months until I figured out what I wanted to do with my life"

"And now you are going to come a lawyer sound boring"

"Maybe, maybe not so tell me something about you"

"Well I live with my mum and step father but that's only until I go to flight school in a few months"

"So do you see your dad at all?"

"Um no I actually don't remember him that much I was six at the time"

"Oh I'm sorry I asked"

"No its ok I don't mind" Harm said and they lapsed into a silence until their food came and they chatted until closing time

"Wow I didn't realize the time" Harm said as he walked Sarah to her rental car

"Its ok I had a nice time"

"So did I…so do you want to do something tomorrow that is if you aren't busy"

"I'd love to"

"Meet for breakfast at nine?"

"Wow it hasn't taken that long for you to realize that the way to my heart is through food 'Id love to have breakfast with you at nine"

"Until then" he said softly and they both were looking intently into each others eyes and slowly Harm leaned down and ever so gently brushed his lips against Sarah's

"Until then"

So what did you guys think should I continue? Was it good / bad? Let me know


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews, i hope you enjoy this part:**

**Chapter Two **

Harm walked into the dark home and shut the door very quietly behind him, when suddenly a light came on and he jumped around and found his mother sitting in a chair across the room

"Jezz mum what are you trying to do give me a hear attack?"

"What time do you call this Harmon?"

"Mum I didn't realize that I had a curfew even though I am twenty two"

"Leave the boy alone Trish" Frank said walking down the stairs and over to his wife

"Thank you Frank"

"Oh Frank" Trish complained "my son leaves in a few weeks and I want to spend some time with him"

"By doing the light on as soon as I walk through the door?"

"You said that you would spend some time with me"

"Yes and I will but it wasn't tonight"

"It was a girl wasn't it?" Trish pressed

"What?"

"You were out with a girl"

"If you say so mother" Harm said and started the walked up the stairs to his room, with Trish following him close behind and Frank following Trish

"Who was the girl Harm?" Trish continued to press

Harm turned to face his mother when he was at his bedroom door "Goodnight mother, Frank" Harm said and walked into the room and closed the door

"But…"

Frank put his hands on Trish's shoulders "Leave the boy alone Trish"

"But Frank…"

"Trish" Frank said in a warning tone

"Fine but don't think this is over" Trish conceded and walked into their bedroom

"Your three minutes and forty seconds late Harm" Sarah said and Harm approached her at the café where they agreed to meet for breakfast

"And a good morning to you too"

"What not in the mood for fun this morning?"

"Not if you went to extreme lengths to avoid talking to your mother" Harm told her as they sat down at a table

"You don't like talking to your mother?"

"No it's not that, it's just my mother can tend to be a very annoying woman sometime I mean last night when I got home my mother did the whole turning the light on in the dark thing, and then she proceed to question me about where I was and if I was with a girl"

"What did you say to her?" Sarah asked laughing

"Not a lot and this morning I can see my mother sitting at the table waiting for me to come down and when I don't show she will go up to my room and see the note I left her on my bed"

"What did you say?"

"Good morning mother, I went to extreme lengths to avoid you this morning because I new that the integration would be soon and Frank isn't around to save me, see you tonight, love Harm"

"Frank?" Sarah questioned

"My step father" Harm said and paused as a waitress came over to their table "Good morning what can I get for you?"

"I'll have sausages, scrambled eggs on toast with a side of chocolate chip pancakes and a strong coffee, on second thought make it a pot of coffee"

"And for you sir?"

"Scrambled eggs on toast with regular coffee" Harm told her and waited for her to leave "Hungary Sarah?"

"Well you do know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day"

"Yeah but that was breakfast, and lunch"

"Well I guess you will need to talk me to dinner to keep me full" Sarah said looking intently into her eyes, but the spell was broken when the waitress came back, brining over their meals.

"So what do you suggest we do until dinner?" Harm asked

"Why don't you show me around the area?"

"Sounds good but you need food to sustain your energy so eat up"


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

It had been three weeks since Sarah came to La Jolla and she only had two more weeks to go. In that time she and Harm had grown close, almost as if what they were doing was the start of a relationship.

Harm and Sarah had been spending all their time together, weither it was going shopping, visiting art gallarys and musiams, seeing a movie, spending the day on the beach and various other activities that were on.

Sarah had just finished putting the finishing touches onto her outfit when there was a knock at her hotel door.

She walked over and saw that it was Harm on the other side "Hi"

"Hi" he replied and leaned down to give her a kiss on the check "You look great"

"Thank you, so do you"

"Shall we go?" Harm offered

"Sure let me just get my jacket" Sarah said and picked up her jacket off the bed, made sure she had her keys and walked out of the room after Harm closing the door behind her.

"So where are we going?"

"I heard about this place in town I thought we could try it"

"Sounds great"

"Have I told you how great you look tonight?" Harm said as they sat down at their table. Sarah was wearing a red halter neck dress with red sandals

"a few times actually"

"Well lets see what they have here ive heard great things about here"

"Well that was the worst place that I have ever been to" Harm said

"I agree"

"Well I'm glad we are on the same page otherwise I might have to re think this…" he trailed off as he realizased what he said

"This what Harm?" Sarah asked and waited his response but he didn't give one "Harm can we talk about this please?"

"But not here" he said indercating to pizza place that they were currently standing in waiting for their order

"Okay then some place private"

"You said you wanted to talk about this Sarah" Harm said a half hour later when they were sitting in a small little cave a few miles up a local beach

"Yeah I do" she said softly

"So talk then"

Sarah stood and walked to the opening of the cave opting to look out onto the water rather than Harm "we have only know each other about a month and to br honost that frightens me because I feel something for you, and it is strong and I have never felt like this before and I have no idea what this means"

Harm sat in silence taking in all that Sarah said. After a few minutes he got up and stood behind her looking out at the ocean. "I understand what you are saying because to be honest I feel the same way"

Sarah turned to face him. A shocked look on her face "You do?"

"Yes I do and it frightens me to know that I have such strong feelings for a person that I have only know for a few weeks"

"When we were in the Pizza place you started to say something then stopped what was it?"

"I was about to say this relationship" Harm said softly not looking at Sarah

"Relationship"

"Yeah"

"And you stopped because you were not sure how I felt" Sarah summarized and Harm nodded "well you shouldn't have stopped this is a relationship and even though it is moving fast I don't think it is moving too fast for us"

"Yeah"

"Yeah and to complete this little dissussion that we are having I have to admit that I'm falling for you"

"Well that's a good thing because I think I am falling for you too" Harm said and their lips connected in a soft kiss, which grew passionate fast until Sarah broke the kiss "why don't we continue this somewhere a little more private"

"I like that idea" Harm said as Sarah walked out of the little cave "Oh and don't forget the pizza" she called over her sholder

"It's always aout you and your stomach"


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

It was approaching Sarah's last day in La Jolla before she left for a new chapter of her life and she and Harm were spending it together.

"I can't believe that you leave tomorrow" Harm said as they sat on the beach near his home

"I know but what can you do?"

"Well we could stay like this forever"

"I like the sounds of that"

"Can I ask you a question?" Harm said a little while later

"you can ask me more than one if you like"

"Ha ha, when we were at the café last night when we ran into mum and Frank which I don't think was a mistake why did Frank not look at you the entire night or only when he had too or why my mother was giving me strange looks?"

Sarah laughed at the memory "it was ecasue yesterday morning Frank walked in on me in the shower well actually it was both of us but when you heard the door open you his in the corner but I think Frank saw you anyway, that or that he figured out what was going on"

"Great, just great"

"Oh come on stop being a baby and lets go we have a breakfast date with your mum and Frank"

"Why is it always about you and your stomach and never about me?"

"Because I like to get all the glorary…oh hurry up Harm we are already six minutes and forty seven seconds late" Sarah said and Harm looked at his watch "how do you do that?"

"A lady never reveals her secrets"

"So you have more than one secret?"

"Six minutes fifty two seconds Harm"

"Finally Harmon don't you ever look at a watch" Trish said when they finally made it back to the house for breakfast a few minutes later

"Mother I am always on time it is everyone else who is early" Harm defended himself and everyone cracked up laughing

"So what do you kids have planned for today?" Trish asked as they sat down for breakfast

"Nothing really" Sarah answered

"Well if you want to Frank and I were going to town for the day, why don't you too come along?"

Harm and Sarah looked at each other "sure we would love to"

"Great why don't you two go upstairs and get ready and we will clear up here" Trish suggest and Harm and Sarah walked into the house and up the stairs where their rooms were.

About a week and a half ago Trish and Frank had met Sarah when she and Harm were just leaving his house after a quick stop to get change so that they could go out to dinner. Trish had suggest that it was silly for Sarah to continue to spend money on a motel room and she could take up one of their guest rooms.

And so from that day on Sarah was a guest at the Burnett home and although everyone knew that Sarah fitted perfectly into their family, nobody said anything because they were afraid to say anything because at the present moment life was perfect.

When the foursome arrived in town Trish saw a dress store that she insisted she show Sarah. Harm and Frank looked at each other and then to Trish and told her that they would be back later, but Trish waved them off with her hand and dragged Sarah into the store.

Trish was wandering the store, and Sarah felt a little out of place being in such an expencive up market place she started to look around when she was drawn to a dress in the corner.

It was three quarter length black dress with thing straps and a scoping neck line and no back. Sarah new that this was a dress that she must have, Harm was taking her to dinner as it was her last night in town.

Trish saw the dress that Sarah was looking at and walked over to her. "my son is a lucky man if you wear that dress tonight" Trish commented

"I'll be lucky if I ever get to wear anything like this, but its too expencive for me"

"It will be my treat"

"Trish I cant let you do that"

"Of course you can darling"

"I feel strange having you buy me something"

"do you have two dollars"

"Why?" Sarah asked as she got her purse out and got out two dollars

Trish took the two dollars "there you have paid me for the dress"

"I don't think I'm going to win this dissussion"

"Good now why don't try it on"

"Have I told you how amazing you look tonight" Harm said as they were seated in the romantic restrient were they were having their last night dinner. It was romantic with soft music, dancing, soft lighting and candles

Sarah blushed "Only a few hundard times"

"Well I do mean it you look amazing"

"One hundard and one times"

After they were done with dinner Harm noticed a song was starting to play. He got up and held his hand out to Sarah "may I have this dance"

"Yes"

They fitted perfectly together. Harm held Sarah close and she rested her head on his sholder.

Harm started to softly sing to Sarah

"One word, that's all you said  
Somethin' in your voice caused me to turn my head.  
Your smile, just captured me  
And you were in my future as far as I could see  
And I don't know how it happened, but it happened still  
You asked me if I love you, if I always will

Well you had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes, you won me  
It was over from the start  
You completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from "Hello"

Inside, I built a wall  
So high around my heart, I thought I'd never fall  
One touch, you brought it down  
The bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me I wasn't gonna love again  
The last time was the last time I let someone in

But you had me from "Hello"  
I felt love start to grow  
The moment that I looked into your eyes, you won me  
It was over from the start  
You completely stole my heart  
And now you won't let go  
I never even had a chance you know  
You had me from "Hello"

That's all you said  
Somethin' in your voice caused me to turn my head  
You had me from "Hello"  
You had me from "Hello"  
Girl I've loved you from "Hello"

The song finished and Sarah looked at Harm through glassy eyes "I love you Sarah"

"I love you too" she said softly and they met for a sweet kiss

"Let's get out of here" Harm said taking her hand and leading her off the dance floor

Later that night scattered clothing on the floor, Harm and Sarah lay in each others arms "I love you so much Sarah"

"I feel the same way"

"It is going to be so hard to let you leave"

"We can make this work Harm, people do long distance all the time"

"Let's think about this later I have more important things to attend to at the moment"

"Yeah like what?" Sarah asked as Harm lowered his mouth to hers

Harm and Sarah stood at the airport waiting for her flight to be called. She was in his arms and she never wanted to leave.

All too soon her flight was called and she reluctantly got out of his embrace "I'm going to miss you"

"I'm going to miss you too" he said as he wiped away a tear "hey no more tear we will be together soon, some how some way"

"Yeah" Sarah said and leaned back into his embrace. They called for her flight again

"I should go" she picked up her carry on, holding her ticket she made her way to the gate

"Sarah wait" Harm called and she stopped and turned around just in time as he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her soundly, breathless he pulled away "now you should go, don't forget I love you so much"

"I love you too" She said and this time made her way to the gate, stopping to take one more look at Harm, mouthing ' I love you' before waling down to the plane.

Neither Harm nor Sarah realized what the future had in store for them was different from the future that they had planned together and it would be six years before they could get back on track.


End file.
